Friendship like a bunch of daffodils and Jonquil
by Blue DaFFodil
Summary: A story about friendship of Yamanaka Ino and Haruno Sakura.  Slight NaruHina, SaIno, and SasuSaku / AU / Not Yuri / T / Read? / Feedback? / RnR? / CNC? / Flame Allowed/


"O, Ya, Kaa-cyan, peycahabatan itu apa?"

"Persahabatan itu bagaikan setangkai bunga Daffodil dan Jonquil,"

* * *

><p><strong>DaFFodil Jonquil<strong>

**Present**

.

.

.

'**Friendship is like a bunch of daffodils and Jonquil.**'

**Naruto** belongs to **Masashi kisimoto-san**

Story belongs to **DaFFodil**

**Pairing (slight): SasuSaku, NaruHina, SaIno.**

**Genre**: **Friendship**

**Rate :** **T****een**

**Warning**: **A****lternate U****niverse/E****lseworld, O****riginal C****haracter, O****ut o****f C****haracter, ****G**a**J**e, **A**bal,**(**Miss**)T**ypo**.**

**FLAME ALLOWED**

* * *

><p><strong>P<strong>agi hari yang cerah. Seperti biasanya. Burung-burung berkicau dengan riangnya. Sang matahari'pun tersenyum cerah. Sebagian warga desa menyambut pagi hari ini dengan kegiatan seperti hari-hari biasanya. Menyapa tetangga, menjemur pakaian, ber-jogging, berkerja dan masih banyak lagi. Namun bagi kami—anak-anak yang masih duduk di bangku Taman Kanak-kanak, hanya satu kegiatan kami. Pergi ke sekolah, dengan ditemani orangtua, bermain dan belajar disana.

Aku melangkahkan kakiku kearah sekolahku. Konoha Play Ground. Tangan kananku digenggam oleh ibuku. Seperti biasanya, ibu yang mengantarku kesekolah. Sekolahku terletak dipinggir Konoha, jauh dari kebisingan pusat kota Konoha.

Sesampainya aku disana, Ibuku melepas genggamannya padaku. Ibu mencium keningku lalu menyuruhku masuk ke Play Ground itu. Setelah aku pamit, aku berlari-lari kecil kearah guru Kurenai yang ada di dekat pintu gerbang Play Ground ini. Guru Kurenai tersenyum kearah ibuku yang melambaikan tangannya padaku. Aku membalas lambaian tangannya dan pergi kearah gerombolan anak-anak di dekat taman. Mereka menyampaku ketika ku datang. Aku tersenyum dan membalas sapaan mereka. Tak sengaja aku melihat kearah dekat hutan. Memang aneh jika di Play Ground ada sebuah hutan, namun hutan itu tidak pernah dipermasalahkan keberadaannya karna guru-guru yang berkerja disini sudah tau pasti hutan itu.

"Cengeng!"

"A-aku.."

"Dasar Manja!"

'_Hn, lagi-lagi dia,_' batinku, aku terus mengamatinya dari sini. Gadis kecil yang memiliki rambut berwarna bubbel gum itu menangis, dihadapannya terdapat dua orang anak yang mengejeknya. Lama aku melihat mereka, akhirnya gadis itu berlari menjauhi dua orang dihadapannya. Mata _aquamarine_-ku masih mengamatinya hingga ia hilang kedalam hutan.

"Hey!" sebuah suara khas anak kecil memanggilku, aku berbalik menatap anak kecil yang memanggilku. Seorang anak yang memiliki rambut berwarna coklat yang dicepol dua berlari mendekatiku.

"Sedang apa?" tanyanya, aku menggeleng pelan. "Tidak, hanya diam disini,"

"O, ya sudah, cepat yang lain menunggu!" ajaknya sembari berlari menjauhiku. Aku masih terdiam menatap hutan.

"Ayo cepat!"

Bukannya berlari kearahnya, aku malah berlari kearah hutan. "Nanti aku menyusul," teriakku. Dari kejauhan aku mendengan dia memanggil namaku berulang kali. Namun tak kuperdulikan, dan masih berlari memasuki Hutan.

Aku terus berlari menembus hutan. Mencari gadis berambut bubbel gum itu. Entah kenapa aku tertarik terhadapnya. Biasanya aku tak pernah tertarik terhadap seseorang, apalagi orang yang cengeng sepertinya. Tapi sepertinya dia berbeda. Itu yang hatiku bilang. Padahal aku sama sekali tak pernah tau tentang anak itu (dan mungkin tak tertarik untuk mencari tau).

"Hiks..," suara tangisan terdengar. Aku yakin kalau itu adalah suara tangisan gadis bubble gum itu. Aku terus berlari mencari sumber suara itu. Berlari semakin memasuki hutan. Aku memelankan laju lariku ketika melihat gadis itu dibawah pohon besar yang ada di ladang bunga diitengah hutan.

Dibawah pohon besar itu, gadis yang sedari tadi kucari terlihat sedang terduduk, wajahnya ia sembunyikan diantara kudua kakinya. Dengan perlahan aku mendekatinya.

"Hei," sapaku. Gadis bubbel gum itu terlonjat kaget. Perlahan ia mengangkat wajahnya dan menatapku. Dari mata _Emerald_nya mengalir air mata. Wajahnya sedikit memerah karna menangis. Aku duduk disampingnya dan menatapnya.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku. Ia terdiam. Menunduk tak menjawab pertanyaanku. Merasa tak direspon olehnya aku menghela nafas.

"Siapa namamu?" tanyaku lagi. Perlahan ia kembali menatapku. "Na-namaku, Sakula, Haluno Sakula, ka-kamu?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum mendengar ucapan gadis dihadapanku yang belum lancar berbicara itu."Namaku Ino, Yamanaka Ino," aku tersenyum ketika melihatnya perlahan tersenyum.

"Kenapa menangis?" tanyaku sekali lagi. Ia kembali menyembunyikan wajahnya diantara kedua kakinya.

"A-aku.. diejek sama meleka, ka-kata meleka, a-aku cengeng, manja.. pa-padahal aku hanya ingin mempunyai teman.. a-aku..," ia tak sanggup lagi menjawab pertanyaanku. Kulihat pundanknya sedikit bergetar disertai suara isakan yang kemali terdengar. Aku menepuk kepalanya pelan.

"Kata Ayahku, Kita terlahir untuk menjadi bahagia, dan kita hidup untuk membuat seseorang bahagia, maka dari itu..," aku menjeda ucapanku. Aku berlari kearah padang bunga dihadapanku. Mencari sesuatu. Berjongkok dan memetiknya, lalu kembali berlari kehadapan gadis itu. "Aku akan membuatmu bahagia, _Nih_!" aku menyodorkan dua tangkai bunga yang kuambil di padang bunga tadi kehadapannya. Dua bunga dengan kelopak bunga berwarna kuning. Dengan perlahan ia mengangkat tangan mungilnya dan mengambil dua tangkai bunga itu dari tanganku.

"A-aligatou, Inyo-cyan," ucapnya berterima kasih. Aku kembali duduk disampingnya. Kulihat ia mendekatkan kedua tangkai bunga itu kehidungnya dan menghirup aroma bunga itu lalu tersenyum. "Kau tau arti bunga itu, Sakura?" tanyaku. Ia melihat kearahku dan menggeleng pelan. Aku mengalihkan pandanganku dari berbagai macam bunga dihadapanku kearah gumpalan-gumpalan kapas dilangit.

"Nama bunga itu Daffodil, kemarin aku diberitahu ibu tentang berbagai macam arti bunga, salah satunya bunga Daffodil itu..," aku menjeda ucapanku dengan menutup mata menikmati semilir angin yang membawa aroma khas bunga. "... dan menurut ibu, arti bunga Daffodil itu adalah keceriaan, kebahagiaan dan semangat baru," aku membuka mata lalu melihat Sakura.

"Maka, tujuanku memberikan bunga itu adalah untuk memberikan keceriaan dan semangat padamu Sakura!" jelasku. Ia terdiam menatapku. Aku berdiri lalu mengulurkan tangan kearahnya. "Kau ingin punya teman'kan?" ia mengangguk pelan. "Kalau begitu, Ayo ikut bersamaku!" ia menatapku heran. Perlahan ia menerima uluran tanganku. Aku tersenyum ketika tangan mungilnya menggenggam tanganku, lalu aku menariknya pergi keluar hutan.

Ia terus bertanya kepadaku kemana ia akan ku bawa. Namun aku hanya diam tak menjawabnya. Aku masih menariknya hingga langkahku terhenti. Tepat didepan kumpulan anak yang sedang bermain. Teman-temanku.

"Inyo-cyan, kenapa kita kesini?" tanyanya. Aku hanya terdiam dan kembali tak menjawab pertannyaannya. Aku melihat kearah kumpulan anak yang sedang bermain dihadapanku.

"Ino!" panggil seorang anak diantara kumpulan itu. Ia menggerakkan tangannya menyuruhku mendekat kesana. Aku berjalan mendekati mereka. Meninggalkan Sakura diluar kumpulan itu.

"Kau ini dari mana saja sih?" tanya gadis bercepol dua. Aku tertawa lalu menjawab. "Tadi aku mengejar seseorang,"

"Siapa?" aku menunjuk gadis berambut bubbel gum diluar lingkaran ini. Teman-temanku menatapnya. Gadis itu menunduk ketika ia ditatap oleh teman-temanku. Entah karna malu atau takut.

"Hei, Sakura!" panggilku. Gadis itu mengangkat kepalanya dan melihatku. Aku tersenyum. Sakura tersenyum mengerti arti senyumanku.

"A-ano.. bolehkah a-aku be-belmain belsama ka-kalian?" tanyanya sembari menunduk. Teman-temanku terdiam.

"Tentu saja boleh, Ayo!" ajak gadis bercepol dua dan laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik dengan riangnya, sedangkan yang lainnya hanya tersenyum sebagai jawaban. Sakura tersenyum lalu berjalan mendekati kami.

"Namamu siapa?" tanya anak laki-laki berambut kuning jabrik. "Namaku Sakula, Haluno Sakula," jawab Sakura sembari tersenyum. Anak laki-laki dihadapannya menatapnya bingung. "Sakula? Nama yang aneh," aku menjitak kepala Naruto kencang. "ITEEE! Ino kenapa _sih_?" tanyanya. Aku mendengus mendengarnya. "Baka! Namanya Sakura, bukan Sakula, dia itu _Cadel_, baka!" Naruto mengangguk mengerti.

Naruto tersenyum lima jari dihadapan Sakura. "Gomen ne, Sakura-chan, O, Ya Namaku Naruto, Uzumaki Naruto, disebelahku namanya Masuda Sai*, disebelah Sai ada Nara Shikamaru, disampingnya Hyuuga Neji, disamping Neji ada Hyuuga Hinata disamping Hinata-chan ada Ten Ten," ucap Naruto. Ia melihat ke kanan dan ke kiri. Lalu ia tersenyum ketika melihat sosok yang ada di bawah pohon rindang di dekat sini. "TEME, SINI!" teriaknya. Sosok dibawah pohon rindang itu berdiri dan berjalan kesini. "Hn, ada apa, Dobe?" tanya sosok itu. Naruto tersenyum lima jari didepan anak laki-laki yang dipanggilnya itu. "Dia teman baru kita, namanya Haruno Sakura, Sakura-chan ini Uchiha Sasuke," ucap Naruto sembari menunjuk Sakura. Sasuke menatap Sakura. Wajah Sakura sedikit memerah ketika mata _Onyx_ anak dihadapannya menatapnya. "Hn, Hai Sakura," sapa Sasuke. "H-Hai, Sasuke-kun," balas Sakura dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah.

"Ne, Ayo kita lanjutkan permainan kita, Sakura-chan juga ikutan ya?" tanya Naruto. Sakura mengangguk pelan. "Ok! Ayo!" Naruto berlari kearah taman yang tadi dipakai untuk bermain dan diikuti oleh yang lainnya. Aku melihat Sakura masih terdiam ditempat, terdiam seperti mengamati sesuatu. Aku mendekatinya dan mengikuti arah pandangannya. Aku tersenyum saat mengetahui kalau yang sedang ia amati adalah bocah yang tadi menyapanya—Sasuke.

"Hahahaha, sepertinya ada yang sedang jatuh cinta _nih_..," godaku. Ia menatapku heran. "Cinta?" tanyanya. Aku tersenyum lalu menepuk kepalanya pelan. "Kalau sudah besar nanti kau juga akan tau." Jawabku (yang sebenarnya juga tak mengetahui arti cinta sebenarnya). Aku berjalan mendekati teman-temanku.

"Ah, Inyo-cyan, Tunggu!" Sakura berlari menggejarku. Tiba-tiba ia memeluk lengan kiriku. "Eh?" tanyaku heran.

"Inyo-cyan, teman Saku yang paying baik!" pujinya.

"Arigatou, Sakura,"

* * *

><p>Konoha Senior High School terlihat sepi sekarang. Bel tanda berakhirnya kegiatan belajar-mengajar sudah berbunyi sejak lima belas menit yang lalu. Lorong-lorong sekolah yang biasanya selalu penuh dengan para siswa sekarang terlihat lenggang. Kelas-kelas sudah kosong. Ah.. kecuali kelasku.<p>

Aku menggerutu tanpa bersuara. Didepan kelas masih ada Orochimaru-sensei yang sedang asik menjelaskan tentang biologi. Kulihat teman-teman kelasku sudah bosan mendengar materi yang disampaikan oleh Orochimaru-sensei. Sama sepertiku. Akhirnya Orochimaru-sensei selesai mengajar untuk hari ini dan keluar dari kelas. Seluruh murid kelasku langsung berhambur keluar kelas dan pulang. Berbeda denganku yang masih sibuk membereskan buku-bukuku.

"Hyaa! Telat!" teriakku ketika selesai membereskan buku. Aku keluar dari kelas dan berlari sekuat tenaga menuju atap sekolah. Dengan terburu-buru aku menaiki tangga. Aku terlambat menemui sahabatku. Aku yakin sesampainya aku disana dia pasti akan memarahiku. Tapi jangan salahkan aku jika aku terlambat. Salahkan Orochimaru Sensei yang tiada hentinya mengajar walau'pun bel sudah berbunyi.

**BRAK**.

Aku membuka pintu atap sekolah dengan kasarnya, seorang gadis berambut kuning panjang yang diikat ekor kuda yang ada di atap sekolah itu terlonjat kaget dan menatapku. "Huuh! Kau telat Forehead!" gerutunya sembari berkacak pinggang. Aku terkekeh pelan lalu berjalan ke hadapannya. "Jangan salahkan aku Pig, tapi salahkan si Orochimaru sensei _tuh_!" jawabku. Gadis dihadapanku itu, sahabatku, Yamanaka Ino cemberut mendengar jawabanku. Ia menatapku lalu menggenggam tanganku. "Pulang yuk!" ajaknya dengan senyuman merekah diwajahnya. Aku mengangguk pelan lalu kami berjalan keluar.

Diperjalanan pulang kami banyak melewati jalan pertokoan. Ino sudah melepaskan tangannya dari tanganku (kalau'pun ia belum melepaskannya, aku akan melepasnya secara paksa karna aku tak ingin dianggap _yuri_ dengannya). Saat melewati sebuah toko aksesoris, aku merasa melupakan sesuatu hari ini. Hari ini tanggal 23 september, tapi ada agenda khusus apa?

23 september..

23 september

23 sep—HAH! 23 SEPTEMBER? ULANG TAHUN INO?

"Baka, kenapa bisa lupa sih!" umpatku pelan. Ino menatapku heran. "Ino kau duluan saja ya!" pamitku seraya berlari menjauh darinya. "Eh? Ah, Sakura! Ukh.. Ku tunggu di perempatan gang ya!" teriak Ino dari jauh. Aku mengangkat tanganku berarti 'Ya'. Aku berlari kearah aksesoris yang tadi kami lewati dan masuk kedalamnya.

"Hadiah apa yang cocok untuk Ino ya?" tanyaku pelan. Mata _Emerald_-ku menatap berbagai macam aksesoris yang tersusun rapi. Aku melangkahkan kaki jenjangku kearah berbagai macam kalung. Aku terus mencari hadiah yang cocok di jejeran aksesoris itu, sampai mataku terhenti disebuah kalung.

Kalung berbentuk bunga salju, ditengah-tengahnya terdapat sebuah kristal berwarna aquamarine (sama seperti warna iris mata ino). Aku mengangkat kalung itu dan melihat harganya.

150.000 ryo.

Mataku terbelak kaget. '_Ukh, mahal banget, uangku tak cukup,_' umpatku dalam hati sembari melihat isi dompetku. 1 lembar 50.000 ryo, 2 lembar 20.000 ryo, maka uangku hanya 90.000 ryo, masih kurang 60.000 ryo untuk membeli kalung itu itu. Aku mendengus kesal.

"Nona ingin membeli kalung itu?" tanya sebuah suara disampingku. Reflek aku melihat kearahnya. Seorang penjaga toko tersenyum ramah kepadaku. Aku mengangguk pelan.

"Kalung itu harganya 75.000 ryo," ucapnya. Alisku bertaut heran. Apa segitu inginnya aku membelikan kalung ini untuk Ino, aku sampai berkhayal penjaga toko itu berkata harga kalung yang dipegangku 75.000 ryo, jelas-jelas harganya 150.000 ryo 'kan?

"Eh, bukannya harga buku ini 150.000 ryo?" tanyaku. Penjaga toko itu mengangguk. "Dari 150.000 di diskon 50% menjadi 75.000 ryo," jelasnya sembari menunjuk tulisan '**DISKON 50%!**' diatas buku yang kuambil. Senyum mengembang diwajahku lalu setelah aku mengucapkan 'Arigatou' kepada penjaga toko itu aku langsung melesat kearah kasir. Di kasir aku meminta agar buku itu dibungkus kertas kado bermotif ladang bunga matahari, lalu sang penjaga kasir dengan cekatan membungkus kado itu, "Err... Nona ingin menulis karu ucapan?" tanya penjaga kasir itu, aku mengangguk. Penjaga kasir menyodorkan sebuah pena dan kartu ucapan. **HAPPY B'DAY!** Tulisan yang tertera di sampul kartu itu. Lalu dengan perlahan aku menggoreskan pena ke kartu ucapan itu.

'Tanjobi omodetto Ino-chan!'. Hanya ucapan biasa, namun dapat membuatku tersenyum simpul. Aku menyerahkan kartu itu ke penjaga kasir, lalu dengan cekatan penjaga kasir itu memasukkan kartu ucapan kedalam kado dan membungkusnya dengan rapih. Penjaga kasir itu menyerahkan kado yang telah terbungkus rapih itu kepadaku. Aku tersenyum lalu menerima kado itu dan membayarnya lalu keluar dari toko itu.

Aku berlari menembus keramaian jalan pertokoan ini. Aku berlari sembari memegang sebuah kado ditangan kananku. Aku tak ingin membuat Ino menunggu. Aku tersenyum ketika melihat Ino ada disebrang jalan.

"INO!" panggilku. Ino melihat kearahku lalu melambaikan tangan kepadaku. Aku tersenyum dan berlari keserbrang jalan.

"IN—,"

**TIIIINNNN! **

Suara horn mobil terdengar bersamaan dengan teriakkan orang-orang. Bagaikan gerakan _slow motion_ aku melihat kearah kananku. Sebuah truk besar sedang melaju kearahku. Aku tak sanggup berteriak.

**BRUUAK**..

Suara itu terdengar memilukan, sayup-sayup kudengar suara Ino memanggilku. Dan setelah itu. Gelap.

_Kami-sama, apa aku akan mati setelah ini?_

.

.

Dengan susah payah aku membuka kedua kelopak mataku yang terasa sangat berat. Dengan mata yang masih sayu ku melihat kearah orang yang tertidur di tepi ranjang. Seseorang yang tertidur di tepi ranjangku memiliki rambut hitam dengan style 'Pantat ayam'. Hanya satu orang yang kukenal memiliki style rambut seperti itu.

"Sa-Sasu..ke-k-kun?" ucapku lemah. Seseorang yang tertidur di tepi ranjangku langsung bangun dan menatapku. Kulihat matanya terbelak kaget menatapku, wajahnya yang biasanya tanpa emosi itu sekarang terlihat kebahagiaan terlukis disana. Ia menggenggam tangan kananku. Kurasakan tanganku basah. Terkena... air matanya?

"Arigatou, kami-sama..," gumamnya. Ia menatapku lalu tersenyum. Wajahku merona merah. Ini pertama kalinya ia tersenyum dihadapanku. Aku membalas senyumnya dengan senyum lemah. "Sakura, aku panggil dokter dulu ya," ucapnya. Aku mengangguk lemah. Ia berdiri dan keluar dari kamar.

Aku menatap seisi ruangan ini. Ruangan yang didominasi warna putih ini mengeluarkan bau khas. Disebelah tempat tidurku terdapat meja kecil yang diatasnya ada sebuah vas, sekeranjang buah dan obat-obatan. Ruangan serba putih, berbau khas dan obat-obat aku mengambil kesimpulan bahwa sekara aku ada di rumah sakit. Aku memejamkan mataku. Mengingat kenapa aku ada di rumah sakit.

Terakhir ku ingat, saat pulang sekolah aku pulang bersama Ino, hari itu ulang tahunnya, aku membeli hadiah untuknya, lalu aku berlari ketempatnya.. dan.. sebuah truk melaju kearahku... Ah, Ya.. aku tertabrak truk. Lalu bagaimana dengan Ino?

**Krieet**..

Suara decitan pintu yang terbuka membuatku membuka mataku. Kulihat Sasuke dan seorang dokter masuk ke ruangan ini dan berjalan kearahku. Ia tersenyum kearahku. Aku membalas senyumannya lemah.

"Bagaimana perasaan anda Nona? Sudah lebih baik?" tanyanya. Aku mengangguk lemah. Dokter itu mulai memeriksa tubuhku dan mengambil sampel darahku.

"Uchiha-san, keadaan Nona Haruno sudah membaik, apakah anda tak ingin pulang dulu? Anda sudah menginap disini semenjak lima hari yang lalu'kan?" tanya dokter itu. Sasuke menggeleng pelan.

"Tidak, Tsunade-san, saya ingin menemaninya sampai dia diperbolehkan pulang," jawab Sasuke. Dokter iru mengangguk lalu berjalan keluar. Aku menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun," panggilku dengan suara pelan. Ia menatapku lalu duduk kursi disamping tempat tidurku. "Hum?" tanyanya sembari menggenggam tangan kananku lagi. Wajahku sedikit memerah ketika merasakan tangan besar Sasuke menggenggam tanganku.

"Um... apa benar kau menginap disini semenjak lima hari yang lalu?"

"Hn, Ya..,"

"Ke-Kenapa?"

"Karna... aku... sangat takut jika kehilangan gadis.. yang kucintai," jawabnya. Wajahku memerah. Apa aku salah dengar? Sasuke bilang ia takut kehilangan.. gadis yang dicintainya.. berarti Aku 'kan? Oh, Kami-sama... semoga ini bukan mimpi!

"Sasu—,"

**BRAK!**

Pintu ruangan ini terbuka dengan kasarnya. Sontak aku dan Sasuke menatap pintu itu bersamaan. Seorang pemuda berambut kuning jabrik terlihat mengatur nafas dibelakangnya terlihat seorang gadis berambut indigo menatap khawatir pemuda didepannya.

"Na-Naruto-kun, te-tenanglah sedikit..," ucap gadis berambut indigo itu. Pemuda dihadapannya berbalik dan menarik gadis itu kedalam kamar ini dan membawanya kehadapanku. Aku menatap kedua orang dihadapanku dengan mata sayu. Jika aku dalam keadaan sehat, aku pasti akan memukul kedua orang ini—ah ralat.. hanya pemuda itu, karna dia telah merusak atmosfer yang sempat menghangat antara aku dan Sasuke tadi.

"Sakura-chan! Aku senang kau sudah sadar sekarang!" ucap pemuda itu—Uzumaki Naruto, diwajahnya terlihat kelegaan dan kebahagiaan. Aku tersenyum lemah.

"Sa-Sakura-chan, a-apa kau perlu sesuatu? Mau kuambilkan?" tawar gadis yang tadi datang bersama Naruto—Hyuuga Hinata. Aku menggeleng lemah. "Tidak, Hinata, Arigatou," Hinata hanya tersenyum.

"Na-Naruto-kun, sepertinya k-kau haus, ma-mau minum?" tawar Hinata sembari menyodorkan sebotol air mineral. Naruto menatapnya lalu menerima sebotol air yang disodorkan Hinata kepadanya. "Tapi sepertinya kau juga haus, Hinata, kita minum bareng, _Yuk_!" ajak Naruto sembari meminum air mineral itu. Alis Hinata bertaut heran. Belum sempat Hinata bertanya, Naruto sudah menarik Hinata dan menciumnya. Memindahkan Air dari mulutnya kemulut Hinata.

Aku menatap mereka datar. Mereka sudah biasa mempertontonkan keromantisme mereka dihadapan kami(Aku, Ino, Ten Ten, Neji, Sai dan Sasuke). Neji sudah tak bisa melearang mereka lagi karna mereka sudah bertunangan(padahal umur mereka baru 16 tahun). Aku selalu iri kepada mereka—ralat.. aku iri kepada mereka semua. Semua teman kecilku sudah mempunyai pasangan masing-masing. Hinata dan Naruto, Ino dan Sai, Ten Ten dan Neji, Shikamaru dengan anak pindahan dari Suna—Temari. Hanya aku dan Sasuke saja yang belum punya pasangan(dan tentunya aku selalu berharap aku menjadi pasangan Sasuke).

Kulihat mereka melepaskan ciuman mereka. Hinata terlihat sedang mengatur nafas dengan wajah yang memerah. Sedangkan Naruto tersenyum lima jari dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah. Ingin rasanya aku menegur mereka seka—

"Disini bukan tempatnya bermersaan Dobe!" tegur Sasuke. Naruto menatap Sasuke lalu menjulurkan lidahnya kearah Sasuke. Hinata dibelakang Naruto wajahnya semakin memerah. Aku menatap Sasuke tidak percaya. Sasuke apa kamu bisa membaca pikiranku?

"Bilang saja kau _envy_ padaku Teme!" ujar Naruto dan langsung dibalas _Death glare_ oleh Sasuke. Aku tersenyum menatap kelakuan mereka berdua.

.

Hanya butuh tiga hari semenjak kesadaranku hingga aku bisa pulang. Namun karna kejadian itu kaki kananku sulit digerakkan. Aku harus melakukan terapi untuk menyembuhkannya. Aku sangat sedih ketika mengetahuinya. Namun ada untungnya kaki kananku tak bisa digerakkan, karna Sasuke berjanji akan menemaniku sampai kaki kananku sembuh. Kami-sama... aku sangat senang sekarang.

Hari ini aku masuk sekolah semenjak kecelakaan itu. Aku berjalan kekelasku bersama Sasuke yang juga sekelas denganku. Ketika aku masuk ke kelas teman-temanku langsung mengkerubutiku bagaikan semut dan gula. Mereka sangat mengkhawatirkanku ketika mendengarku terkena kecelakaan. Aku tersenyum lalu duduk dibangkuku.

**KRIIINGG! **

Bel tanda pelajaran dimulai berbunyi. Murid-murid yang ada di lorong-lorong kelas langsung berhambur memasukki kelas dan duduk dibangkunya. Seorang guru berambut silver dengan novel berwarna oranye masuk ke kelasku. Tanpa basa-basi atau salam sekalipun ia langsung menulis tugas dipapan tulis, sehabis itu duduk dibangku guru dan membaca novel ditangannya. Ia sudah biasa seperti itu jadi kami tak kaget lagi melihat kelakuannya yang seperti itu. Aku mengerjakan soal yang ia berikan dengan cepat. Aku menatap gumpalan kapas putih dilangit.

Dimana Ino?

Pertanyaan itu berputar dalam otakku. Memang semenjak aku sadar aku tak pernah melihat Ino. Aku bertanya kepada yang lain tapi mereka selalu bilang kalau mereka tidak tau. Ukh.. aku kangen sahabatku yang satu itu.

.

**KRINGG**!

Bel istirahat berbunyi. Yamato sensei keluar dari kelas diikuti dengan murid-murid kelasku yang ingin beristirahat. Saat kelas sudah mulai sepi aku berdiri dengan tongkat(karna kaki kananku sulit digerakkan). Sasuke membantuku untuk berdiri dan kami berjalan bersama menuju kantin. Saat berjalan kekantin mataku melihat sosok yang kucari. Ino. Ino sedang berjalan sendirian dengan.. wajah yang murung, eh?. Tak biasanya Ino seperti itu.

"INO!" panggilku. Ino menatapku sekilas lalu berlari menjauhiku. "Eh? I-Ino!" panggilku sekali lagi, namun Ino tak kunjung pergi dan menghilang diantara para siswa. Aku menatap Sasuke.

"Sasuke-kun, Ino kenapa?" tanyaku. Sasuke menatapku dengan pandangan yang tak bisa kuartikan. Ia menggeleng pelan. Aku menghela nafas lalu melanjutkan langkahku menuju Kantin.

Dikantin teman-temanku sudah menunggu. Mata _Emerald_ku mencari sosok Ino diantara teman-temanku. Namun.. Ia tak ada diantara mereka.

"Sakura, ayo duduk!" ajak Ten Ten sembari menepuk bangku disebelahnya. Aku tersenyum lalu duduk disampingnya. Sasuke membantuku dan pergi membeli minuman. Kami bercerita berbagai hal—seperti biasanya. Sasuke datang kembali dan menyodorkan Jus strawberry kehadapanku.

"Untukmu," ucapnya sembari tersenyum. Dengan pipi yang sedikit memerah aku menerima Jus itu. "A-arigatou, Sasuke-kun," ucapku sembari meminum jus itu.

"Oi! Sasuke, kenapa hanya Sakura saja yang dibelikan, aku mana?" tanya Ten Ten. Sasuke menatap Ten Ten datar. "Minta saja sama pacarmu itu," Jawab Sasuke. Ten Ten mendengus kesal. Teman-temanku tertawa melihat kelakuan Sasuke dan Ten Ten. Namun aku hanya diam. Memikirkan kenapa Ino menghidar dariku?

.

Hari demi hari terlewati. Kakiku sudah mulai bisa digerakan, namun aku masih harus menggunakan tongkat itu. Hubunganku dengan Ino seolah terputus akhir-akhir ini. Aku memanggilnya, ia menghindar. Aku mendekatinya, dia menjauh. Apa.. dia.. membenciku? Tapi kenapa?

"Haaah~," aku menghela nafas lagi, entah sudah berapa kali. Walaupun Sasuke dekat denganku, entah kenapa aku masih merasa ada yang kurang. Sahabat. Aku bukannya tak menganggap teman-temanku yang lain itu sebagai sahabat. Tapi.. tanpa Ino aku merasa ada yang kurang.

"Sakura, kau kenapa?" tanya Sasuke. Aku menggeleng lemah dan kembali menghela nafas. Sekarang aku dan Sasuke sedang perjalanan pulang, dengan menggunakan mobil pribadi Sasuke. Sementara Sasuke fokus menyetir, aku menatap keluar jendela. Deretan toko terlihat terlewati. Toko buku, toko aksesoris, toko sayuran, toko bunga. Eh.. Toko Bunga?

"Sasuke-kun, berhenti!" teriakku, Sasuke langsung menghentikan laju mobilnya dan menatapku heran. "Ada apa Sakura?" tanya Sasuke. "Ung.. Gomen ne, Sasuke-kun, tapi bisakah kita ke toko bunga yang tadi kita lewati?" tanyaku. Sasuke berfikir sejenak lalu mengangguk. Ia memutar arah mobilnya menjadi ke toko bunga itu. Dengan dibantu Sasuke aku turun dari mobil dan masuk ke toko bunga itu.

**Kling**.. **Kling**..

Suara lonceng terdengar ketika aku membuka pintu toko ini. Aroma khas bunga langsung tercium olehku. Kulihat seorang penjaga toko tersenyum sembari berjalan kearah kami. "Ada yang bisa dibantu?" tanyanya ramah. Aku menatapnya.

"A-ano, Aku mau..,"

.

.

"Terima kasih atas kunjungannya," ujar penjaga toko itu ketika kami keluar dari toko.

**Kling**.. **Kling**..

Aku dan Sasuke berjalan kearah mobil Sasuke diparkir. Kulihat Sasuke menatap barang ditanganku. "Kenapa kau memilih yang itu? Setahuku bukan itu yang Ino suka," tanya Sasuke. Aku menatapnya lalu tersenyum kecil. "Nanti akan ku jelaskan, tapi bolehkah aku ke suatu tempat dulu?" tanyaku.

"Kemana?"

"Ke...,"

.

.

"Kangennya..," gumamku ketika ku turun dari mobil. Aku menatap sekeliling tempat yang kukunjungi ini. Bangunan yang masih terlihat terawat meskipun sudah tua, taman, dan hutan. Masih seperti dulu. Konoha Play Ground.

Aku melihat Sasuke disampingku. Ia terdiam menatap bangunan dihadapannya sembari tersenyum. Aku menarik lengan seragamnya pelan. Ia menatapku.

"Hn, Ada apa Cherry?"

"Be-berhenti memanggilku Cherry, Sasuke-kun! Antarkan aku kedalam hutan ya?"

"Hutan? Dengan kaki seperti itu.. tidak Cherry itu berbahaya!"

"Ayolah Sasuke-kun, kau 'kan ada disampingku,"

"Baiklah,"

Aku tersenyum lalu berjalan kearah hutan, ia mengikutiku. Hutan dihadapanku tidak'lah berbeda dari yang dulu. Hutan ini masih sama seperti dalam ingatanku. Jalan setapak yang biasa aku lewati untuk ketempat itu, masih terlihat. Aku terus melangkahkan kakiku sampai tempat itu terlihat. Padang bunga. Tempat aku menangis. Tempat aku mencurahkan isi hatiku. Tempat pertama kali Ino mengajakku berbicara. Aku tersenyum simpul. Aku menghentikan langkahku ketika aku mendengar suara.

"Tidak, Sai! Aku telah membuatnya celaka,"

"Ino.. itu bukan salahmu,"

"Tidak, Sai! A-aku sudah tak pantas lagi menjadi temannya.."

Walau'pun sayup-sayup aku tahu pemilik suara itu. Ino dan Sai. Kulihat dari jauh Ino seperti berteriak dihadapan Sai lalu Sai memeluk Ino, badan Ino sedikit bergetar dipelukan Sai. Ino menangis?

Aku terus manatap mereka. Tak kusangka Sai tiba-tiba melihat kearah kami. Ia tersenyum. Bukan senyum palsu yang biasa ia tunjukkan kepada kami, namun senyum yang getir. Wajahnya menyiratkan rasa khasian dan minta tolong kepada kami. Ia melepas pelukannya dari Ino, ia menatap Ino lalu meninggalkan Ino yang jatuh terduduk diantara bunga-bunga yang sedang bermekaran dengan indahnya. Ia berjalan kearah kami. Aku menatapnya. Ia membisikkan sesuatu ke telingaku.

"Tolong, buat Ino kembali tersenyum, Sakura,"

Mataku terbelak kaget. Aku menatap Sai tak percaya. Sai berjalan kearah Sasuke. Aku menatap Ino yang sedang terduduk sembari menutup wajahnya diantara bunga-bunga. Perlahan aku mendekatinya.

**Srek**.. **Srek**..

Suara langkahku dengan menggunakan tongkat terdengar. Aku berjalan sembari menyembunyikan benda yang kubeli di toko bunga itu dibalik tubuhku. Saat merasa jarakku dan Ino sudah dekat, aku memanggilnya.

"Ino..," Ino melihatku. Matanya terbelak kaget. Ia kembali memalingkan wajahnya dari pengelihatanku.

"Ino.. aku...,"

"Untuk apa kau disini?"

"Eh? Aku kesini untuk menemuimu Ino,"

"Untuk apa kamu menemuiku? Aku sudah tak pantas lagi kau temui,"

"A-apa maksudmu Ino, aku temanmu kenapa ak—"

"BERHENTI SAKURA!" teriaknya sembari berdiri dan menatapku. Mataku terbelak kaget ketika melihat dari mata _aquamarine_ miliknya keluar air mata dengan derasnya.

"I-Ino..,"

"A-Aku tak pantas lagi menjadi temanmu! Aku telah membuatmu seperti itu! TEMAN MACAM APA AKU?" teriaknya. Tak sengaja aku melihat sebuah benda yang ada dilehernya. Kalung berbentuk bunga salju dengan kristal berwarna aquamarine yang sudah... pecah dan retak?

"I-Ino.. I-Itu," aku menatap kalung itu tak percaya. Kalung yang ingin kuhadiakan untuknya. Ia memakainya.. dengan kondisi kalung yang sudah seperti itu?

"BENCILAH AKU SAKURA! AKU TAK LAGI BISA MENJADI TEMANMU! AK—," aku memotong pembicaraannya dengan memeliknya erat. Ia sedikit meronta ketika ku peluk.

"Sakura, le—,"

"Ino, kau tahu, kau selalu menjadi sahabatku, walau'pun kau membuatku terkena kecelakaan seperti ini, ah.. kecelakaan itu bukan salahmu, aku tak perduli, kau tahu tanpamu disisiku aku merasa sangat kesepian," aku melepaskan pelukanku darinya, lalu menunjukkan benda yang tadi kubeli ditoko bunga.

Sebuah buket bunga Daffodil dan jonuil yang dihiasi sebuah pita berwarna kuning. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino terbelak kaget melihat apa yang ada ditanganku sekarang.

"I-ini..,"

"Seseorang pernah berkata padaku, Kita terlahir untuk menjadi bahagia, dan kita hidup untuk membuat seseorang bahagia," mata Ino kembali terbelak. Aku tersenyum melihatnya.

"Kau ingat apa arti bunga Daffodil, Ino?" Ino mengangguk pelan. "Bunga Daffodil berarti adalah keceriaan, kebahagiaan dan semangat baru, sedangkan arti bunga Jonquil..," aku menjeda ucapanku untuk melihat ekspresi wajah Ino sekarang—Ino menatapku tak percaya. Aku tersenyum lembut. "Arti bunga Jonquil adalah... persahabatan, maka..,"

"Sa-Saku..,"

"Tujuanku memberikan buket bunga Daffodile dan Jonquil ini padamu adalah aku ingin memberikan kecerian, kebahagiaan, dan semangat baru untuk persahabatan kita, Ino!" Ino memelukku erat. Baju seragamku basah terkena air matanya.

"Sa-Sakura, Maaf.. Maaf.. Maaf..," mohonnya ditengah isakannya. Aku tersenyum kecil lalu membalas pelukkannya. Aku mengelus rambut panjangnya lembut.

"Ino.. selamanya kau sahabatku..."

* * *

><p>Pagi hari yang cerah kembali menyamut Konoha. Hari ini hari minggu. Kebanyakan warga memilih untuk berdiam di rumah untuk berkumpul bersama keluarga, bersantai atau pergi bersama keluarga.<p>

Seorang gadis kecil terlihat menggeliat kecil dibalik selimut ketika sedikit sinar mentari pagi menerobos masuk kedalam kamarnya. Bel kecil disampingnya sudah berdering sedari tadi, memperingatkan waktu sudah pagi. Akhirnya bel itu berhenti berbunyi. Gadis itu tersenyum lega dan melanjutkan tidurnya. Namun baru ia menutup mata sebuah suara menyuruhnya untuk bangun.

"Nichi-chan, bangun! Sudah pagi..," pemilik suara itu berjalan mendekati ranjang si gadis kecil.

"Ngeh, Kaa-cyan, Nichi masih ngantuk," gumam gadis itu sembari menutup mata.

Pemilik suara yang tadi menyuruhnya bangun menghela nafas sebentar lalu duduk ditepi ranjang anaknya—gadis kecil itu. Tangannya mengguncang tubuh anaknya pelan.

"Ayo Nichi-chan, bangun ya, nanti kaa-chan beliin permen _deh_!"

"Ngga mau, kaa-cyan,"

Wanita itu kembali menghela nafas. "Sai-kun!" panggilnya. Tak lama setelah itu, sesosok pria paruh baya muncul dari balik pintu. "Ada apa, Ino?"

"Nichi tak mau bangun, susah sekali membangunkannya, sama sepertimu!" ucap wanita itu—Masuda Ino, kepada suaminya—Masuda Sai.

Sai tertawa kecil mendengar ucapan istrinya. Ia berjalan ke sebelah Ino dan menggoyangkan tubuh anaknya—Masuda Nichi.

"Nichi-chan, ayo bangun!" gadis dihadapannya menggeliat kecil dibalik selimut tebalnya.

"Lie, Otou-san, Nichi macih ngantuk,"

"Ayolah Nichi... Otou-san janji deh, kalai Nichi bangun, nanti siang Otou-san sama Kaa-chan, ajak Nichi ke tempat yang indah,"

". . ." gadis kecil itu tak menjawab.

"Tempat yang indah... untuk dilukis," ujar Sai, gadis kecil itu langsung terbangun dan menatap Sai dengan mata yang berbinar-binar.

"Benar, Otou-san?" tanyanya penuh harap. Sai mengangguk yakin. Gadis kecil itu tersenyum lebar lalu memeluk Sai.

"Yeeey! Otou-san Baik! Nichi cayang Otou-san!" pekik gadis itu riang.

"Jadi.. Nichi-chan, gak sayang Kaa-chan?" tanya Ino iri. Gadis itu melihat kearah Ino dan langsung memeluk Ino. "Nichi juga cayang Kaa-cyan!" Ino tersenyum lembut lalu membalas pelukkan anaknya.

.

"HUAAA!" teriak Nichi ketika melihat gedung dihadapannya. Nichi menatap kearah Sai sebal. "Otou-san, bohong sama Nichi ya! Tempat ini'kan hanya cekolah biyasa!" tuduh Nichi. Sai dan Ino bertatapan lalu tertawa kecil. Ino berjongkok menyamakan tingginya dengan anaknya. Ia menepuk kepala Nichi pelan. "Nichi-chan, ini bukan tempat yang dimaksud Otou-san, jadi jangan _ngambek_ dulu ya," Nichi mengangguk pelan. Ino menggandeng Nichi dan berjalan mengikuti Sai yang sudah berjalan terlebih dahulu. Nichi sempat ketakutan ketika memasuki hutan yang gelap. Ia menggenggam erat tangan Kaa-channya yang menggenggamnya sedari tadi. Ino berhenti berjalan. Nichi menatapnya heran.

"Kaa-cyan, kenapa?" tanya Nichi. Ino menatap anaknya lalu tersenyum sembari menunjuk kearah depan. "Kita sudah sampai, Nichi," Nichi melihat arah yang ditunjuk ibunya.

Matanya terbelak kaget, mulutnya sedikit terbuka ketika melihat pemandangan dihadapannya. Ladang bunga yang luas, bunga-bunga berwarna-warni tumbuh liar disana. Ia tersenyum lalu berlari kearah padang bunga itu meninggalkan kedua orang tuanya. Ino dan Sai tersenyum melihat kelakuan anaknya itu.

"Sepertinya dia senang dengan tempat ini, Sai," ucap Ino sembari tersenyum kearah Sai. Sai mengangguk pelan lalu menggandeng Ino kebawah sebuah pohon besar.

"Kau ingat tentang pohon ini Ino?" tanya Sai. Ino mengangguk pelan lalu menyentuh batang pohon itu. Dibatang pohon itu terdapat sebuah ukiran.

'**Sakura Dan Ino Sahabat Selamanya**' sebuah ukiran yang dibuat oleh Sakura sebelum Sakura pergi ke Oto untuk melanjutkan sekolahnya. Mata _aquamarine_ Ino menatap lekat ukiran itu. Ia tersenyum kecil lalu memandang Sai yang sedang terduduk menyender kebatang pohon itu.

"Kenangan yang indah," ucap Ino sembari duduk disebelah Sai. Sai tersenyum bukan senyum palsu namun senyum tulus yang selalu ia berikan untuk keluarganya.

Angin berhembus dengan lembut. Nichi yang terduduk ditengah-tengah bunga mengeluarkan buku dan sekotak krayon dari tasnya. Buku seketsa dan krayon hadiah orang tuanya ketika ia berumur lima tahun. Ia memandang sekelilingnya dan mulai menggoreskan krayonnya dilembaran buku seketsanya. Walau'pun ia baru berumur enam tahun, ia sudah bisa melukis dengan berbagai teknik yang sangat sulit untuk anak seumurannya. Ia beberapa kali memenangkan lomba gambar di Konoha. Bakat yang tersalur dari ayahnya yang sekarang menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal.

Ino dan Sai terdiam menatap buah hatinya yang sedang asik dengan buku seketsanya ditengah padang bunga itu. Ino menyenderkan kepalanya kepundak Sai. Sai menatap Ino sekilas lalu tersenyum kecil.

"Aku yakin, Nichi akan menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal sepertimu Sai," ujar Ino pelan. Sai menatap Ino. "Dia akan menjadi seorang pelukis terkenal yang mempunyai paras cantik sepertimu, Ino," ucap Sai. Ino tertawa kecil. "_Gombal_,"

"HYAAA! KELEN!" teriak sebuah suara asing. Ino menatap sumber suara itu. Seorang gadis kecil berambut sepundak berwarna hitam dengan iris mata _emerald_ berlari kearah padang bunga. Ia terhenti ketika melihat gadis kecil berambut hitam sepinggang yang sedang melukis ditengah-tengah padang bunga. Gadis kecil itu duduk disebelah gadis yang sedang melukis.

"Ino?" tanya sebuah suara, Ino yang merasa namanya disebut menatap kesumber suara. Suara yang sudah tidak asing lagi ditelinganya. Suara yang sangat ia rindukan. Seorang wanita berambut bubbel gum beriris mata _emerald_ muncul dari jalan yang tadi ia lewati. Wanita itu menatap Ino tak percaya. Sama seperti Ino yang juga menatap wanita dihadapannya tak percaya.

"Sa-Sakura?" tanya Ino ia berdiri menatap Wanita dihadapannya. Wanita itu berlari kearah Ino dan memeluk Ino dengan kuat.

"Ino-chaaan... Aku kangen!" Ino menatap wanita yang memeluknya tak percaya.

"K-kau Sakura?" tanya Ino, wanita itu melepas pelukkannya dan menatap Ino.

"Ya, Ini aku Sakura, sudah lama gak ketemu ya Ino~,"

"Sakura, k-kau sangat berbeda dari yang dulu!" Ino menatap wanita dihadapannya. Dulu rambutnya yang berwarna bubbel gum hanya sepundak saja namun sekarang sudah sepinggang, iris _emerald_nya sama seperti dulu.

"Ahahahaha, habisnya Sasuke-kun memintaku untuk memanjangkan rambut sih," ucap wanita—Sakura, dihadapannya sembari menunjuk pria dengan rambut style 'pantat ayam' yang sedang ngobrol dengan Sai.

"Heeeh! Kau menikah dengan Sasuke, Sakura?" tanya Ino tak percaya, Sakura dihadapannya hanya tertawa dengan wajah yang sedikit memerah.

"Heeeh.. kau bahagia ya, Uchiha Sakura?" goda Ino. Sakura tertawa kecil.

"Ahahahaha, tentu saja, Masuda Ino," jawab Sakura dengan menekankan kata 'Masuda Ino'. Mereka berdua tertawa. kedua pria yang sedari tadi asik ngobrol mendekati Ino dan Sakura.

"Wah.. Sasuke kau sama sekali tak berbeda dari yang dulu ya," ucap Ino. Sasuke menatap Ino datar.

"Hn, kau juga, Masuda Sai," jawab Sasuke dengan menekankan kata 'Masuda Sai'.

"Hey, Sakura dia anakmu?" tanya Ino sembari menunjuk gadis kecil disebelah Nichi. Sakura mengangguk kecil.

"Ya, dia anakku, namanya Uchiha Yuu, lalu itu anakmu?"

"Ya, namanya Masuda Nichi,"

"HEEEH! Masuda Nichi, itu anakmu Ino?" tanya Sakura tak percaya. Ino menatapnya heran.

"Ya, memangnya kenapa?"

"Ukh, pantas saja aku merasa matanya mirip kau, ternyata dia memang anakmu,"

"Ya, Ya, Ya, lalu kenapa?"

"Kau tau, Yuu mengagumi anakmu lho,"

"Eh? Kenapa?"

"Karna ia melihat karya anakmu diTv, menurutnya lukisan anakmu itu sangatlah keren," jelas Sakura. Ino tertawa.

"KAA-CYAAN!" panggil seorang anak kecil yang memiliki iris mata emerald sembari berlari kearah Ino dan Sakura dengan menggandeng Nichi.

"Ada apa Yuu?" tanya Sakura kepada anaknya. Anak kecil itu—Uchiha Yuu, menunjuk Nichi disebelahnya.

"Diya, diya, Macuda Nichi yang ada di Tv, Kaa-cyan!" pekik Yuu girang. Nichi hanya tersenyum palsu.

"Hn, Sai," panggil Sasuke. Sai melihat kearah Sasuke dengan senyum palsu diwajahnya.

"Senyum anakmu sama seperti kamu, palsu," Sai hanya tertawa kecil mendengar ejekkan Sasuke.

"Anakmu juga sama seperti Sakura, berisik," Sasuke mendengus mendengar ejekan Sai.

Ino menatap kedua anak kecil dihadapannya. Tak sengaja mata _aquamarine_nya menatap tangan anaknya. Nichi sedang memegang dua tangkai bunga berwarna kuning.

"Nichi-chan," panggil Ino kepada anaknya. Nichi menatap Kaa-channya.

"Hum?"

"Kau dapat bunga itu dari mana?" tanya Ino sembari menunjuk bunga ditangan Nichi. Nichi menatap tangannya.

"Ah, tante tadi Yuu yang ngacih Nichi bunga itu," jawab Yuu. Sakura menatap bunga ditangan Nichi. Mata Sakura terbelak kaget menatap kedua tangkai bunga itu. Bunga yang sangat ia kenal.

Bunga Daffodil dan bunga Jonquil.

Sakura menatap Ino bersamaan dengan Ino menatap Sakura. Mereka berdua bertatapan lalu tertawa kecil.

"Kaa-cyan, boyehkah Yuu belcahabat dengan Nichi?" tanya Yuu. Sakura mengangguk yakin. Yuu meloncat girang lalu memeluk Nichi.

"O, Ya, Kaa-cyan, peycahabatan itu apa?" tanya Yuu kepada Sakura. Ino mentap Sakura. Sakura menatap Ino. Lalu mereka menatap anaknya dengan senyum yang merekah diwajah.

"Persahabatan itu bagaikan setangkai bunga Daffodil dan Jonquil,"

* * *

><p><em>Dare ka ga itta "<strong>Shiawase ni naru tame umare, soshite dare ka wo shiawase ni suru tame ikite ikun da,<strong>"**_

(Someone has said "We are born to be happy, and we live to make someone happy,")

**_Daffodils and Jounquil, same bloom in the beginning of spring. If someone gave you bunch of daffodils and Jounquil, it means she wants to be a best friend who gives you happiness and spirit._**

* * *

><p><em>friendship is like a bunch of daffodils and Jonquil.<br>_

**O**wari~終わり~

* * *

><p><strong>*<strong>Nama marga Sai di Fic ini Masuda.

******Potongan kata dari sebuah novel yang saya lupa judulnya.

**Hi**, Minna-san!

Saya kembali dengan Fic Oneshot. Sebenarnya judul fic ini _Our friendship like a bunch of daffodils and Jonquil_, tapi karna terlalu panjang jadi saya ubah. LoL.

Saya mendapat ide fic ini ketika membaca berbagai arti bunga dari buku yang saya pinjam dari perpustakaan. Dan karna buku itu juga saya merubah Pen Name saya. Dan sesuai arti bunga Daffodil..

I intend to spread the Fun, Happiness and a new spirit from my fiction.

Dengan nama baru ini saya akan mengubah langkah besar. Saya akan dengan senang hati menerima FLAME dari anda semua. Namun jika ingin mem-FLAME karya saya anda harus Login, dan Flame diiringi dengan alasan anda mem-Flame saya dan berserta Saran untuk membetulkan letak kesalahan saya.

Wanna Feedback Minna?


End file.
